


Through His Eyes

by DifferentChild



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth. Understanding. Love. Three important concepts that were not much to ask for. Who is the real Blaine underneath that dapper facade? The journey of life and love. With Kurt on his side he can face anything, right? Including his inner demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **:** Hello and welcome to my first GLEE fic! I fell in love with the show sometime during season 2, watching it from the beginning. I think it was when I was overseas and I was desperate for something to keep me busy while I was bored in my off time. It started as just another show…and then I fell in love.

Dedicated to two amazing ladies and writers: **GleekMom**. You helped me so much with your stories! You inspired me to do this and gave me the courage. And **pi.on.a.skateboard** . Thank you Steph for originally trying to get me to write something GLEE and for listening to so many of my rants. I can't thank you enough! You also helped me to fall in love with Blaine and appreciate him so. You should definitely go check out these ladies' works. :)

* * *

_Truth. Understanding. Love. Three important concepts that were not much to ask for. They were things that most children and people in general desired. They wanted to be able to speak the truth and be told it. Understanding was desired from their peers heavily at that age. Though it was always desired from family. In the pre-teen and teen years they were becoming less important but not to him. That's why he was nervous. And love. To quote Moulin Rouge: "All you need is love". But what kind of love? Where would he find that love? And that was it. That was where the problem laid. One afternoon was all it took for his world to be shattered. One statement shattered all previous hopes held. One word that would end up defining him to them. One thing changed it all. Two simple words had that much power… "I'm gay". And nothing had been the same ever since…_

Blaine blinked, shaking his head and trying to snap out of it. The last thing he wanted to do was focus on that memory. He shouldn't be thinking about those things right now. He shouldn't be focusing on that. What brought it on? What made him remember that? He wasn't sure he wanted to know…He frowned but pushed the memory back right now. He didn't have time to focus on that. He had class right now and a performance soon. He needed to get his head in the game.

Nick saw his friend zone out and looked at him curiously. Blaine often zoned out, it was one of the things they loved to tease him about. But usually it was about something silly. Today that didn't seem to be the case. The other warbler quickly wrote a note and balled it up, tossing it at Blaine.

Luckily the teacher's back was turned as the ball hit Blaine in the head. He blinked and turned in the direction it came from. Nick pointed to the floor nearby where the note had landed. He quickly checked to make sure Ms. Miller still had her back turned and picked it up, placing it in notebook and smoothing it out.

'Hey man. You spaced but you had that look on ur face. U ok?'

The soloist smiled at that. Nick was one of the guys he was most close to. He and Wes generally noticed when something was up before the rest of them. He quickly scribbled back a reply and tossed it back before the teacher turned around. PHEW! Just in time, he sighed to himself in relief.

Nick didn't get the chance to open it at first and had to wait until Ms. Miller finished lecturing them about SIN, COS and TAN before he could peek and reply.

'Fine. Thanks for asking. Just…thinking too much. We're still on for the impromptu performance after this class right?'

He'd changed the subject…Of course he did, Nick thought to himself and shook his head. Blaine tended to do that when serious things came up. He tried to avoid the conversation or turned it into a joke. Sometimes he'd just smile and say 'No Big Deal'. No matter what it was, he'd always try to shake it off. He knew something bigger was going on but he didn't want to push. He had a feeling that Wes knew but the council member was not one to betray a confidence. So what did he do? He filed this one away for later and responded.

'Yea, still on. Head right to the choir room after class is what Wes said. Where would we be without our lead singer? ;)'

Nick passed it back one more time and turned his attention back to the board.

* * *

The bell rang dismissing them all from classes. Nick looked back at Blaine but the curly haired teen just motioned for the other to go ahead. He had to pack up his things and that took a little longer than he would've liked. Plus their teacher decided that Blaine needed to be lectured. He wasn't paying enough attention…not his fault that he was bored. He just smiled and nodded and yes ma'amed. Ever the people pleaser he politely apologized as well and begged to be able to go. "We've got a performance Ms. Miller. May I be excused now?"

"Well now. Just because you're part of the Warblers doesn't mean you can get lazy in class…"

"Yes ma'am. I know. I promise to pay more attention next time." But Blaine really wanted to roll his eyes. She wasn't a bad teacher just dull. And he really needed to go…He didn't want to miss this performance! She finally relented after a little more lecturing and he sprinted out of the classroom. He did slow down a bit as he reached the staircase, as he didn't want to hurt himself right before a performance after all.

* * *

Nervously, Kurt walked down the stairs, taking off his sunglasses and looking around. He dressed in his best to try and blend in but upon seeing the uniforms he wasn't sure he did such a good job. Who wore navy polyester blazers? They certainly weren't designer. "Um, excuse me. Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine." He offered, hoping to make the boy relax by introducing himself. He seemed so nervous. There was no need to be so hesitant at Dalton. Everyone was safe here. If this kid was actually a student he'd know that. But…he could just be scared. It does seem a bit unbelievable at first. Blaine decided to give him some leeway. He seemed nice enough.

"Kurt." He replied back anxiously. He wasn't exactly sure if he was being rude but he was rather confused. "So what exactly is going on?" The older boy inquired. Everyone seemed to be rushing towards the same place.

"The Warblers!" Blaine replied excitedly. They were one of his favorite things to talk about. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons." He winked at the new kid. "Tends to shut the school down for a while."

_Shut the school down? They're not bullied?_ "So wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" The brunette asked skeptically. That wasn't possible. Since when was Glee cool? At McKinley Glee was practically social suicide. Scratch that. It WAS social suicide.

"The Warbler's are like rock stars!" _And it's AWESOME!_ The inner child in Blaine wanted to scream. He loved his boys and they were a blast. But perhaps he was exaggerating with the rock stars…

Kurt raised his eyebrows at this. _Rock stars?_ He thought in disbelief. He couldn't fathom a world in which the Glee club was actually popular. _Rock stars…_ he thought again, still shocked.

"Come on. I know a shortcut." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. _He looks so surprised…Maybe if I show him he'll understand?_ With that Blaine pulled Kurt along, taking what was actually a more convoluted route to the Commons. He'd justify it to himself later by saying that the normal route would be more crowded! So in a way it was shorter…

"Oo! I stick out like a sore thumb!" It was obvious he didn't go to the school now! It was bad enough in the hallways but here? He just knew he'd been found out! But Blaine continued the charade and didn't out him.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid." He said, patting him encouragingly on the arm and playing along. "You'll fit right in." Once more he winked at said 'new boy'. _Kurt,_ he remembered before handing his bag off to one of the other boys in the room. The performance was about to start and what good was it having your schoolbooks while singing? Definitely silly and while he was jumping on the furniture silly, he wasn't stupid.

Shortly thereafter he heard the rest of the Warblers start the backing vocals for their song and knew it was time to take his place. "Now if you'll excuse me…" That was the last thing he said to Kurt before he joined his fellow Warblers and starting singing.

" _Before you met me,_

I was all right

_but things were kinda heavy,_

_you brought me to life_

_now every February_

_you'll be my valentine_

_Valentine_

_...  
_

_Let's go all_

_the way tonight._

_No regrets._

_Just love._

_We can dance,_

_until we die._

_You and I,_

_we'll be young forever_

_...  
_

_You make me_

_feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream._

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep_

_so run away and_

_don't ever look back_

_don't ever look back._

Blaine smiled at Kurt. The other boy couldn't help but smile himself.

_Let's go all_

_the way tonight._

_No regrets._

_Just love._

_We can dance,_

_until we die._

_You and I,_

_we'll be young forever_

_...  
_

_You make me_

_feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream._

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep_

_so run away and_

_don't ever look back_

_don't ever look back…"_

Blaine really belted out the lyrics this time. They had practiced this before but for some reason this time it was much more passionate. He felt so alive during this performance. Performing generally got him really jazzed but this time it was more. Maybe it was that new kid. For some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off of him… _  
_

"… _.Let you put your hands on me_

_in my skin tight jeans_

_be my teenage dream tonight."_

Little did he know that this song was almost foreshadowing the upcoming times. He looked into those eyes one more time and knew he saw something special. He'd known it from the moment he was stopped on the stairs. What he didn't know, is that the person behind those eyes would become someone to turn his life upside down or perhaps, right side up…

* * *

**This is the prologue of the story! I'm kind of testing the waters a bit at this point. I hope you all like what you see so far! I know it isn't much yet but it will be.**

_And just one more note_ : If any of you EVER need to talk I'm here. Inbox me or ask for more information and I will gladly provide. Just remember - It Gets Better.

Thanks so much for reading! :)


	2. Coffee Talk

Officially begins Chapter 1~

Disclaimer: I should have put this in the last chappie but o well and here it goes! Anything you recognize does not belong to me! I also must credit the fun description of Wes to **Carbon65**! She's fabulous! Go look, especially if you like Sebastian or you're willing to see a new side of him! I wasn't until her fic! That's how amazing she is!

This chapter is dedicated to three amazing ladies who I've had the pleasure of meeting recently! **GleekMom** , **StarGleekBelle** , and **momaboutown**! Go check out their works if you're looking for a good read!

* * *

After the performance, Blaine, Wes and David decided to take the 'new kid' to go get some coffee. It was painfully obvious he was not from there otherwise they would know. Wes knew everything so it seemed and David wasn't out of the loop entirely. They still remembered when Blaine came last year. But the kid seemed alright and he'd clearly gotten Blaine's curiosity. That was enough for the other two Warblers to want more information. Blaine was friendly sure but he didn't take THAT much of a shining to just anyone…

Kurt was nervous as hell. He'd come from McKinley after Puck butted in during their 'Second Annual Boys vs. Girls assignment.

"Uh dude, why don't you go make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in an old folks jello or visit the Garglers." Kurt sighed. Did Puck ever stop being an ass? Was sabotage all he thought Kurt useful for? Did he even realize what he was saying? "The Warblers" He'd corrected frustratedly.

Puck obviously didn't care. "Whatever, see what they're up to. And you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in." Could he be more homophobic if he tried? _Not much…_

So what did Kurt do? He did exactly that, minus the feathers that is. He wasn't going to take Puck's idiotic suggestions seriously after all…"Fine." And with that he stormed off to change before making the long drive to Dalton Academy. That is precisely how he got into the situation he was in now. He was in enemy territory and they were going to beat him up just like at McKinley. It was stupid of him to come in the first place. He knew Puck was probably joking but that didn't stop it from hurting. But why did he have to listen to him?

Blaine was excited. This new kid definitely seemed interesting. There was just something about him that called to Blaine and he wasn't sure what. It wasn't the fact that he was obviously gay. _Don't judge Blaine._ He himself could pass and often did without thinking about it. That was just a stereotype. He put on a smile, still a bit high off of performing. Hey, it was a natural high. Not a bad thing. Wes led them towards Dalton's little coffee shop where Blaine decided that Kurt could use some coffee too. He didn't seem to be getting anything like the other there boys so why not? A little caffeine never hurt anything.

"Latte?" The gelled one asked, handing Kurt the coffee. Kurt acknowledged it but didn't speak just yet so Blaine decided to introduce his friends. "This is Wes and David." Both boys nodded at their introductions.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying.

"We are not going to beat you up." _Smooth Wes, smooth._ The Asian thought to himself. But it was important for the kid to understand that he was safe here. Dalton was a school, a safe house, for people who needed it. Of course there were still some kids who just went there because their parents/relatives decided that Private School was much better than Public. In some cases, Public School was even unthinkable. But for many, at least in the Warblers, it was their last hope.

David smiled. "You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of…endearing." That was the best word he could come up with. Kurt seemed like a nice guy though. Why would they beat him up in the first place though? He was one of the lucky ones he mused as Kurt continued to look nervous.

"Which made **me** think spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine said, putting down his coffee. In fact, he was almost positive that wasn't the reason.

Kurt tried to speak, noise coming out but no actual words. He tried again and managed. "C-can I ask you guys a question?" You could hear the hesitance in his voice. All three boys looked at him expectantly, as if saying 'go on'. "Are you g-guys all gay?" He instantly regretted asking it upon seeing their response.

They couldn't help it. They had to stop it from becoming a full on laugh rather than just a chuckle but they were all amused. Common enough question…sort of. But really the ones who were could often pass for straight. And the rest of them were more interested in the opposite sex as could be evidenced by their 'secret' nighttime visitors.

They realized he didn't see it their way then he looked more hesitant after their response. "Uh-uh no." Blaine managed, smiling so hard. The question just made him grin ear to ear. "I mean I am; but these two have girlfriends."

"This is not a gay school." David picked up, this being his area of expertise. "We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

Wes jumped in now as the Senior. "Everybody gets treated the same no matter what they are." One of the things he loved about Dalton. "It's pretty simple."

Again Kurt struggled, unsure what to say to this, Wes' words echoing in his mind. _Everyone gets treated the same…_ Blaine looked at Kurt's face, seeing the internal struggle going on in the well-dressed boy's mind. He picked up on it and looked at the others briefly. "Would you excuse us?" This was a more one-on-one type of discussion.

The other boys stood up, Wes taking the lead after catching Blaine's underlying meaning. He'd been the one to take Blaine under his wing when the younger boy first arrived. "Take it easy Kurt." The older Warbler said and walked off with David, contemplating the situation.

* * *

They headed straight back to the dorm after leaving the coffee shop. After all there was quite a bit of work to be done. Dalton wasn't a school for slackers. They were talking amongst themselves when they happened to run into one of their fellow Warblers.

"Hey guys. Did you see where Blaine went off to after _Teenage Dream_? I saw him giving googly eyes to that kid watching us. I wanted to ask him what was up with that but he disappeared after the performance. Come to think of it, so did you two."

David laughed and Wes rolled his eyes. "That's because we went WITH Blaine and Kurt to have coffee and chat. You can't figure that out but you expect to be on the council next year?" Wes scoffed in disbelief.

David simply shook his head at his friend. Wes was oftentimes the go-to-guy for the Warblers. When behind the Council desk or when one of the boys needed him, he was on it. He was the older, more mature, more stable individual who was there for them no matter. Their fearless leader was perhaps the way to describe him. But behind closed doors? When they were having their Warbler sleepovers and game nights? He was one of the boys. He was insane just like the rest of them. All in all he was about half-serious and half-ridiculousness. "What he means, Nicholas, is that we went to talk to Kurt, the new gentleman, after the performance. He was having a rough time and needed people to talk to."

"So his name's Kurt, huh?" Nick questioned.

"Yes." Wes replied without hesitation. No harm in telling Nick his name. He was Blaine's other best friend and thus the two talked quite a bit about what they were going to do with everyone's favorite lead soloist. Blaine could be a handful sometimes and they worried about him.

He pondered that for a moment. Kurt. The new guys' name was Kurt. But wait…"So is he new here or what? I heard Blaine call him new kid right before we started but I haven't seen him around. And he wasn't dressed in uniform."

"That would be correct." Wes said, heading towards the stairs.

"Wait you can't just leave me with that." Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Which part is correct?"

David looked at him with an expression that said 'Tell him'. Wes sighed and walked back to Nick. "He's not a new kid. He's from McKinley in Lima. But don't go spreading it around. He's had a rough time." His expression changed once again from silliness to seriousness.

"How rough?" Nick asked, picking up on the change of tone.

Wes frowned. He didn't know entirely but he could guess. And he had a feeling. "Correct me if I'm wrong David, and I hope I am, but I think his situation is similar to Blaine's…"

Nick's eyes widened slightly at that thought. Very few of the boys knew the full extent of what happened to Blaine at his old school and in general but these three did. These three and a select few others, all Warblers, knew each other's deepest, darkest secrets and carried them close always. If Kurt's situation was similar to Blaine's…"How similar?"

The tallest boy shook his head and shrugged. "We don't know yet. I don't think it's the same. I think Wes is worrying a bit much but I do believe he is on the right track. We'll find out soon enough." Seeing the look on Nick's face however, he knew he would. "Hey man, it'll be alright. Blaine'll be back after the conversation and he can fill you in what he knows. What he can tell of course. "

"He basically asked us to give them some privacy, one gay boy in Ohio to another." Wes picked up where David finished. "I think Blaine'll be good for him. But I'm sure he won't be able to divulge the full extent of Kurt's problems without Kurt's permission. We'll find out shortly."

Nick nodded at the other two boys, grateful for the information. "You two go ahead on upstairs. I'm gonna wait here for him to get back." They nodded in return and walked up the stairs. But there was one more question left on Nick's mind after they left. _Wes said that Blaine would be good for Kurt, but will Kurt be good for Blaine?_

* * *

He couldn't deny being relieved when the other boys left but he felt the pressure now. Both did. Kurt as he was glad he was alone with someone who could possibly understand but now there was the pressure to talk…Blaine because he was pleased to be alone with this intriguing new boy but also uncertain

Taking the initiative, Blaine broke the silence. "I take it you're having trouble at school." It wasn't really a question, more a statement, and an observation.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." Kurt confessed in one of the softest voices you would ever hear from him. It was difficult to say and difficult to think about. It was not a situation he was pleased to be in. It hurt. HE hurt. He'd been through so much because of this. "And-and I tried to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice." At this point Kurt was crying. It was impossible not to and it broke Blaine's heart to see it. He'd been there once. And he would never forget…but no. He could think of that now. While he understood he needed to stay in the present, to focus on the boy in front of him. Kurt. But that didn't mean he shouldn't show how he understood.

"I know how you feel." He scoffed, disappointed with himself and slightly bitter. "I got taunted at my old school and it" ooph…it was a sound he made in-between words. It expressed just how pissed off he was and how he wished he'd done something different. His tone took on a different note now. "I even complained about it to the faculty. And they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody really cared." He emphasized those last few words especially to express how he felt.

"It was like hey, if you're gay your life's just gonna be miserable." He wasn't shocked of course but he hated it. He HATED his old school and he hated how they'd and he'd dealt with it all. "Sorry, nothing we can do about it." That's how it was. They didn't care. It hurt. It GOT him hurt. "So I left. And I came here." Blaine motioned with his hands to the area around him. Dalton: His refuge, his sanctuary, his home. More home than 'home' had ever been. He sighed. "Simple as that." But it wasn't simple. It wasn't simple at all…

But now, with this boy, he could do something different. He could help him. Help him do what he never could. "So you have two options." The Warbler began, starting what could be an ultimatum or advice, perhaps a bit of both? Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine meant by that at first but he looked up, looked at him for guidance. "I mean I'd love to tell you just to come enroll here but tuition at Dalton's sorta steep and-and I know that's not an option for everybody." _Yea, not everyone's parents are rich…_ Blaine thought to himself with loathing and self-hatred. Money couldn't buy happiness…But it could buy Dalton. But here, here was his chance. His place. This is what he could do for him.

"Or…you can refuse to be the victim." That's what he'd done. Be the victim. He let himself become a victim of the abuse and run like a scared puppy with its tail between his legs to Dalton. Not saying Dalton wasn't great…it was. He LOVED Dalton. But he wished he could be brave like this kid…"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him."

Kurt was completely captivated. He was completely wrapped up in Blaine's speech. Everything he was saying made sense and god was he attractive… _No._ Kurt thought to himself. He shouldn't be thinking that. But he was….He turned his attention back to the topic at hand, steadying himself, looking this boy directly in the eyes. "How?"

"Confront 'im." Blaine moved from his position slightly, adjusting himself to get closer to Kurt. "Call him out." Kurt took a breath, trying to calm himself once more. The idea of doing that did sound awfully bold but it was also extremely terrifying.

"I ran, Kurt." Kurt….even his name sounded just right rolling off his tongue. "I didn't stand up." Blaine's voice got softer with these words. "I let bullies chase me away. And it is something that I really…really regret…" _You have no idea just how much I regret it…And how much I wish I could go back in time and change it. But I can't. I can't so I won't. I deal with it every single day. How I hate it. How I hate myself sometimes….I hate what I did. I hate how I ran. I hate how I wasn't brave. No. How I'm NOT brave…_

* * *

**BOO! :)** And there's chapter 1! Or two? =P Point being here we go! This is extra long because I had some time right now and I wanted to make it extra special! How did everyone like it? Let me know what **YOU** enjoyed and didn't! I'll remember that! Next chapter we'll be straying away from the show a bit and focusing more on everyone's favorite Dalton boys! There is so much going on in Warblerland! See you soon!

_As always_ : If any of you EVER need to talk I'm here. Inbox me or ask for more information and I will gladly provide it to you. Just remember - It Gets Better.


	3. Farewells, Friends, and What the Fuck?

**A/n : **And here's Chapter 2! I'm really enjoying writing this and now it's time for some original stuff and not straight from the show, though there is still going to be some of that too! Sorry for all that folks but it was very important to the plot and the story of Klaine! I appreciate your patience and bearing with me as we stumble through it all.

Also – _Wanderer_ – lovely review! I wish I knew who you were. Feel free to shoot me an email sometime! I don't know if you can do that from ff, see emails anymore. I don't think so. But hey! Keep reviewing please! =) Do I know you IRL?

My description of Jeff as an Aussie is due to **pi . on . a . skateboard** You should totally go check out her work! I am definitely influenced. Thanks Steph!

Special thanks go out to **Carbon65** who put up with me for hours while I tried to finish writing this chapter to my liking! In the end I came up with another 1k + and tons of ideas for later chapters! Thank you again! =D 

Onwards now into the wild, blue yonder! ;)

* * *

The conversation ended not long after that. "It was great talking to you Kurt, but I think you should head back now. You've already missed some class by being here to begin with and Lima isn't exactly close to Westerville."

Kurt frowned. He didn't really want to leave. He felt safer here already. No Karofsky, no bullies period. Zero tolerance policy, they had said. It was really something and so grand! "It's not that far away…" He said, receiving a skeptical look from Blaine. "Ok. Ok…thanks Blaine." He replied, feeling bad about how ungrateful. He could've said thanks so much for not beating me up. Or thanks for being the ONE person who finally understands what he's going through…But all he said was ok…and a half hearted thanks.

Luckily, Blaine understood enough. Kurt was nervous. Kurt was unsure. He was being bullied and Dalton was a safe place. He understood that all too well. That's why he was here himself. Kurt didn't want to leave and he didn't blame him. But he was proud that the other boy was going to stand up to his demons. "Anytime Kurt. And speaking of," he said, taking out his phone, "why don't we exchange numbers. That way if you ever need to talk I'm just a text or a phone call away. " He wasn't sure if this was too forward, or even the right thing. But he knew that if he were in Kurt's situation…. _when_ he was in that not quite the same but similar situation, he would've appreciated having someone to talk to.

He didn't have to wait long to find out that it was definitely the right move as Kurt's face lit up at the suggestion. "That would be amazing Blaine. Here." He said, taking the other boy's phone and putting in his number. "Now you've got mine." This was a good thing. He had someone who knew. He had someone to talk to now…this was amazing!

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's eagerness and called him briefly to make sure the other boy had his number. "Great. Now we're even. But seriously Kurt. Call me anytime you need. I mean try not to call me in class." He teased, but noticed the crestfallen look on Kurt's face. "Hey, hey…if it's an emergency then it doesn't matter. But if you just wanna talk then text me. Our teachers are a bit strict but there are some that are easy to ignore." The Warbler winked.

The fashionista finally smiled a little again. "Thanks…I guess I can't thank you enough and I just met you. God…" He shook his head and pressed his palms to his face, trying to stop the tears before they fully started.

_I know I don't know him well yet but…it always makes me feel better…_ Blaine thought as he hugged him. The other boy tensed briefly but relaxed. It felt nice for them both…Blaine got the idea that Kurt was still nervous about touch but Blaine was pleased to find out was comforting him at least a little. He wasn't sure but he got a good feeling about this whole thing.

Finally he let go of Kurt and the older boy climbed into his car sadly. Neither really seemed to want this to end. Funny considering they just met. But Kurt drove off with the promise that they would talk soon as he headed back to Lima. Blaine waved and started walking back to his dorm, whistling along the way. _This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship…_

* * *

After Kurt left, Blaine walked back towards the campus, having walked him out to his car. When he got back Nick was waiting for him. "Hey lover boy."

Blaine's head snapped up in the other boy's direction as he heard that. Of all the thing to call him it HAD to be that. "Lover boy? Nick I don't know what you're talking about." _Play it cool Blaine. Besides, nothing really DID happen._

"O I think you do." He continued, walking closer. Now he knew better than to back Blaine in. That would cause his best friend to freak out. But this was the entrance; they were in the common room now. It was a big, open space that he could give his buddy a hard time in. "Wes and David said you talked to that kid from the performance. The one who was watching us. They said you talked _alone_ for a little while."

He put on his straight face (no pun intended) and looked at Nick. "He had problems Nick. Problems like mine…" Blaine sighed and sat down, remembering his own experiences with bullying…

…

" _Hey faggot! Whatcha doin? You spreading your filth around?"_

"Get lost Brandon!" Timothy said, standing up. Blaine tried to pull him back down but it was unsuccessful. "Get off it Blaine! We've got to stand up."

He knew the other boy was right. He wanted to stand up himself but he was always shy about it. He had only recently come out of the closet. It was a shock as he'd been an ok guy. He'd been friends with some girls, gone on some dates to please his parents but it just hadn't worked out. He was involved in sports…he was a guy's guy. He didn't fit the stereotype. Unfortunately it made things all the worse…

…

His friend frowned at that. That far away look in Blaine's eyes that meant he remembered something…something bad…This was more serious than he'd imagined. "Hey, it's ok man. It's alright." Nick sat down next to Blaine, wrapping his arms around the other boy in a hug.

The darker haired boy tensed up, more than Kurt had earlier and froze briefly before curling into his friend's arms, letting Nick embrace him. He wasn't crying so far, that was a good sign. "See? It's ok. You're at Dalton now. You're safe here and no one can or will hurt you."

Blaine nodded but that didn't mean he believed it yet. It wasn't easy to get him out of this state. He was somewhat fragile in this state, remembering even…Usually he pushed the memories away so when they came and stayed? It hit harder.

They sat like that for a while, relaxing, comforting, cuddling. There was no romantic interest. They were very much just friends, best friends, but just friends...That happened to remind Nick of the first time Jeff found out that the best way to calm Blaine down was through physical affection. He smiled at his best friend, he was such a puppy. But Jeff didn't think of it quite like that...

* * *

_The first time Jeff had seen Nick cuddled up with Blaine it hadn't gone over well. Blaine hadn't opened up to many people at that point, just Wes and Nick, so Jeff didn't have any idea. Needless to say he wasn't pleased._

_Jeff had stormed out and refused to talk to either of them. Blaine had been concerned as they had just started to sort of admit things to each other and this wasn't exactly going to help anything. Nick told him to hush and just relax. He told him that it would all be ok. He stayed with him until Blaine calmed down more and even then he'd asked Wes to come over before he went to talk to Jeff._

_"Wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?" Nick questioned as he stood in Jeff's doorway._

_"I should be asking you the same thing." He scoffed; turning his attention back to the book he had open, pretending to do homework._

_The brunette sighed and shook his head. "It's not what you think Jeff. You're overreacting."_

_"Overreacting?" The Aussie questioned in disbelief. "I find you cuddling with another guy, another GAY guy and you tell me it's not what I think? Really then, what was it?"_

_"He had a flashback Jeff…" Nick said softly, looking at the other boy. He didn't know the whole story yet, he wasn't sure when or if he ever would, but all he knew is that it wasn't positive._

_His kinda-sorta-not entirely-but maybe boyfriend looked at him. "A flashback?"_

_"Yea Jeff. A flashback. He was bullied at his old school ya know. I was just trying to calm him down. He's a bit of a cuddle whore when he's upset. I've learned that by now as I kinda live with him. Yes he's another guy. Yes he's gay but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"But I won't every have eyes for anyone but you ok?" He said blushing. Nick Duvall you're a smooth man…he shook his head at that thought. But it did solve the problem and they made up…or made out as David would point out with a grin later._

* * *

Back in the present…after the cuddling had gone on for over a half hour, he decided to try and break the silence that had "So…you gonna tap that?" Nick asked, breaking the long silence and trying to make his friend relax, perhaps giggle.

Unfortunately that didn't sit well with the curly haired teen and he immediately stood up, pushing Nick away and began gathering his things. Not the right moment or right thing to say…Wasn't the worst by any means but not the best either.

"Come on Blainers! I'm just kidding! I didn't mean it for real. I was just trying to make you smile." _I've been spending too much with Jeff…_ "It'd be nice to see you happy for once. It's not like you've ever had a boyfriend before. And and o god I'm starting to sound like Jeff…"

"Well not everyone is as lucky as you and Jeff." He replied, attempting to walk out of the room and away from Nick. Owing to his athletic nature, Blaine got away quickly and went up to his room, slamming the door. The boys on the hall knew this meant someone was fighting.

"Damnit Blaine…" Nick muttered to himself as he chased after him. I know that. But main point – if you're trying to get away from your roommate you're going to have to try a little bit harder." The brunette smirked as he shut the door after him.

This is where he found his lovely roomie facedown on the bed. A sigh from Nick this time as he sat down next to him. "But seriously B. It's not a bad thing if you like him. Or even if you feel comfortable with him. It's all progress. It's not bad to like someone." The other boy said encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say. You're in a relationship already…" Blaine mumbled into the pillow.

"But we weren't always and you know that! You're one of the ones who helped us get together. Come on now. I know we can get annoying sometimes but seriously man. It's ok."

"I don't like him…" Blaine protested once more as Nick rolled his eyes, grateful B couldn't see it right now.

"Ok ok fine…I'll drop it for now but we are talking about this later Blaine."

"No, we're not!" And that was the last of the conversation between the two boys for the night. Shortly thereafter Nick went to see his boyfriend to give Blaine some space. The other boy reluctantly got up and took a shower after that before doing some homework. Eventually he called it quits and laid down in bed, praying for a dreamless night…

* * *

The day was par for the course at Dalton so far. The morning of rigorous classes that started far too early for most any of the student's liking. Blaine had done his best to pay attention but occasionally he got just a bit distracted. Thankfully math was at the end of the day so he didn't have to worry about another lecture yet. Honestly he was just happy to have met Kurt. It was great to find another guy who knew what things were like. _Gees Blaine, that's a terrible thought! I'm not happy Kurt has been bullied but it's nice to have someone get it. I know the guys here at Dalton, at least the Warblers, a lot of them are here for a reason. But…something's different about him…_

It was this on Blaine's mind as he entered class with Jeff. Now Nick could keep a secret that's for sure. That's why he was one of Blaine's best friends. But when it came to things that weren't exactly secrets…well things tended to come out in the bedroom. Nick and Jeff talking, relaxing, and they talked about their days. They talked about what was on their minds and who. It wasn't that Blaine came up in the bedroom in that sense. As Nick would say, 'God no! You're like a brother to me Blaine. Just because I swing that way and so do you does NOT mean I'm interested!' To which Blaine would reply 'Right back at you bro.' And receive laughter, noogies and more.

Back to the point, Blaine entered class upon seeing a smirk from Jeff. He wasn't sure what the hell it meant but it was history and they were currently working on projects so he knew he'd find out. An hour with Jeff and that grin? Couldn't be good…

The teacher had told them to just go into their pairs "So uh, I hear that you have a new boyfriend." The Aussie wiggled his eyebrows.

"Really? Nick tell you that? It's not true at all Jeff. He's just exaggerating things." He also mumbled something along the lines of 'just because your boyfriend tells you something doesn't mean that it's true…'

That didn't deter him at all. "Then who was that new kid watching us sing the other day?"

Blaine sighed at this. Jeff was awfully persistent. He meant well but it was just his personality…."He was just a kid from another school, looking at Dalton."

"Yea but I hear you guys clicked or something." He didn't want to hurt Blaine with all the teasing. That was the opposite of his intent. In fact, Nick said Blaine'd had a hard time the other night and he was just curious. He thought maybe talking about it would help.

"We did click Jeff but not romantically. I just met the guy. Why are you guys so insistent?"

The blonde shrugged, unable to put it in words. "It's just…it just seemed like there's something between you guys. Plus there was that last time we played truth or dare."

"Come on! Will I never live truth or dare down? Can you really trust what I said when I was drunk?"

Jeff grinned at that and patted him on the back. "Of course we can man! It's when you're most truthful. You said, and I'm quoting this:  
 _ **"** O god I want a boyfriend soooooooo bad. And and I wanna like, serenade him. **"**_

Then Thad was all: _"Like sing to him? Sing a romantic song?"_  
And YOU, Mr. Romance, said: _"Totally! Yea! That's exactly what I wanna do. And it'll be love at first sight. Because that's how it goes you know."_ "

The Aussie snickered, looking at his curly haired companion. "You're such a romantic Blaine!"

"O shut up! How does that even play into things? And how do you remember this stuff? You were drunk too!" _If only he would forget...then he couldn't use it against me later!_

Jeff stuck his tongue out. "I'll have you know I have an excellent memory. Besides, I think singing _Teenage Dream_ while eye-fucking him qualifies as serenading Blainey boy."

After hearing it put that way, Blaine couldn't help but be shocked. "WHAT?" He was grateful when the whole class turned around to look at him that he hadn't protested the description of 'eye-fucking' even if it wasn't true…

"Is there a problem Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Hembree questioned, looking directly at the source of the outburst.

Blaine gulped as he looked back at Jeff briefly, glaring, before turning his attention to the teacher who called him out. "No sir, not at all." He always tried to be polite to his teachers, even under such…unusual circumstances.

"Something you'd like to share with the class then?" He questioned, eyeing Blaine carefully. It wasn't like the boy to burst out in class. he was generally quiet, well-mannered and one of the brightest boys in his courses. So why the sudden outburst? He had to admit he was rather curious.

Definitely not, Blaine thought as Jeff snickered. He kicked his friend before shaking his head at the teacher, putting on his best regretful look. "No sir. My apologies sir. It won't happen again."

The man looked at Blaine carefully, "See that it doesn't or next time you'll be telling the class just what it was."

This definitely got through that helmet of gel. "Of course sir." He said as class resumed once more.

Jeff was still grinning madly at him, refusing to stop even with the kick. "Shut up..." Blaine muttered and turned back to their assignment, refusing to discuss anything else. If they just met and the boys were already starting this? Then o god...he'd be in for it...big time…

* * *

Kurt knew he should be paying attention to the girls performance. ESPECIALLY because Mercedes was currently singing and not Rachel. _Don't get me wrong. I love Rachel. I do. We're both destined for greatness as she puts it. But Mercedes is my girl too…except for the whole smashing my window thing. That was last year. I've already forgiven it._ But when he felt that buzz in his pocket? He couldn't resist.

The buzzing distracted him from the performance so he had to answer it. It could be his dad, right? It could be important. That's what he was telling himself at least…though when he looked at the screen he smiled. He couldn't help it. That one word had so much meaning behind it. There was so much power. Courage…he never thought he had courage. He didn't think he'd be able to do it. But after talking with Blaine? Maybe there was hope. Maybe…

* * *

After their Glee period was over, he walked out, finally able to check his phone properly. He couldn't get that silly smile off his face that he was pretty sure looked ridiculous but he didn't care. He felt safe. He felt wanted. He felt happy. He had the courage. That one word from Blaine meant so much. They had just met but he already had such an impact. One text and he was smiling like a loon.

Suddenly, that was put to the test. Karofsky knocked his phone out of his hands and slammed him against his locker. Normally he would just let it slide but this time it was different.

Kurt ran down the hall after him, screaming. "HEY!" He was determined not to let this happen anymore. He was SICK of it. Maybe if he finally confronted him it'd be better…

"I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"Girls' locker room's next door." Karofsky said coolly, not turning around.

He couldn't believe this. "What is your problem?" It was like this was nothing. It clearly bothered him otherwise he wouldn't be bullying him!

"Excuse me?" Dave questioned, still somewhat calm but he wouldn't be able to hold it up for long.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt questioned, trying to figure it out. WHAT was it that bothered him so damn much about him?

"Besides you sneakin in here and peak at my junk?"

Of course that was it. Of course. "O yea every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. " He shook his head. Why did they even go there? "Well guess what ham hock? You're Not My Type.

Karofsky advanced. "That right?"

"Yea. I don't do the chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're 30." Damn while he was scared it felt GOOD to let it out.

"DON'T push me Hummel." Now the jock advanced upon him and Kurt didn't back down.

"You gonna hit me? Do it." Why? Because it didn't matter anymore. He'd heal and it would finally resolve some of this maybe.

"Don't PUSH ME!"

"Hit me cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

"GET OUTTA MY FACE!"

"You are NOTHING but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!

And then it happened. His first kiss. His first kiss from this sweaty, ugly, disgusting jock. The bully that had been tormenting him for over a year now. And what did he do? He stood there. In shock. For once in his life he was speechless.

* * *

_**O noes!**_ What will happen next? haha. Well we basically already have an idea of what happened next but what ELSE will happen next? What other allusions will there be towards Blaine's mysterious inner demons? Blangst! ahead folks! No fears! I'm not sure when it'll come but little bits and pieces will make themselves known through out. Loves to you all!

**Fair warning** : I start my last course of my CDA tomorrow (Monday, 5/14) so updates may or may not be less frequent. I am not sure. It all depends on the schedule for my course and what it entails. On the bright side? It's only a 6-week course. =D Thanks a ton guys!

Always remember: It gets better.


End file.
